


Friends and Family

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Written for the Mag 7 week. Prompt: Friends and Family.





	Friends and Family

They say friends are family we find along the way.  
Truer words couldn’t have been spoken.

It had been a few weeks since the shoot out at Rose Creek. Faraday was finally permitted to move though his body was still stiff and a little tender. Goodnight was up and about now too his arm still in a sling but at least he had one working hand.  
They were finally ready to move on. 

Teddy turned up at the boarding house with his little sack of possessions and a rifle at his side. 

“Still want to come with us Teddy?” Faraday asked as Teddy took the empty seat beside Jack.

“Yes. If that’s still alright.” He looked up at Jack who smiled broadly at Teddy and then at Faraday on his other side before slinging his arms around their shoulders and pulling them into an awkward leaning hug “of course it’s okay son. I’ll show you boys the ropes.” He was like an excitable father taking his boys hunting for the first time. 

“Jack. Jack you’re crushing me” Faraday announced tapping at Jack’s arm.

“Oh sorry Joshua. You still have plenty of healing to do before we can do proper hunting though.”  
Sam smiled at the old tracker they all had their differences and they all hadn’t had the best hand dealt to them in life. Faraday and Teddy were going to be the new chapter in Horne’s life and legacy. 

“So where you heading Goody?” Sam asked pouring himself another drink. He’d be sad to see his old friend leave again but hopefully he’d find a little bit of peace now. Goodnight looked up from his plate of food and smiled.

“Billy and I are heading to Louisiana I reckon. I think it’s time I returned home for a while. Rest fully before we set out again. You’re welcome to join us Sam”  
Sam shook his head “Got work to do.” 

“Need any help eh?” Vasquez looked up to meet Sam’s questioning gaze “I ain’t got much going so why not?”

“Thanks. I could use the help.” Sam knocked back the rest of his drink “perhaps we’ll see if we can that bounty of yours taken care of too.”  
Vasquez was surprised to hear that suggestion from the bounty hunter and tips his hat at Sam gratefully. Though he knew it would be impossible to get that bounty removed.

The morning passed and when the sun hung high in the sky their horses were lined up ready to leave. 

Teddy gave his last goodbyes to Emma and the rest of the town and mounted his horse beside Jack. He was nervous to start his new life with Jack but excited too. 

Red Harvest had decided to follow Sam and Vasquez until he figured out where he would go.

“Well. I didn't think we’d make it through this but we did. I wanted to thank you for your strength and courage and now this is goodbye” Sam’s speech was rather blunt and straight to the point.

“Not goodbye Sam, we’ll meet again.” Goodnight assured them. Billy nodded silently. 

“I don’t think I want to see any of your ugly mugs again” Faraday joked between a mouthful of whiskey. 

“Joshua!” Jack scolded “I have never fought beside braver me than you all. It was been a pleasure to have known and met you. The Lord truly does work with miracles.”  
They rode off into the distance leaving the town of Rose Creek behind them. They rode and joked together one last time before they all separated on their own path and headed towards a new chapter in their story.


End file.
